


Catch Me As I Fall

by kreatyn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Apathy, College AU, Depression, First Love, Growing Up, M/M, realising faults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreatyn/pseuds/kreatyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stubborn and stupid and looking for a fight, Aomine stumbled upon someone who jostled the vague notions he held about his own reality. College AU. First love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me As I Fall

If there was one thing Aomine was good at, it was staying in denial. 

He wasn’t the type to pretend that everything was okay. Rather, Aomine disregarded that anything was wrong. He carried on as if there were no ongoings in his life. The thing is, things got hard for most people. They faced abuse and neglect and abandonment, amongst far worse realities. Yet somehow, they still managed to at least acknowledge that something was happening to them. Or at least that’s how it seemed on the tv. At some point, Aomine stopped watching the news. He stopped reading, he stopped conversing. He stopped connecting any fragment of himself to the outside world. 

High school came and went. He joined the basketball team, playing to ease his boredom, at least by some degree. It was rare when he actually got to face an opponent who made him work for it. Most games - and nearly all practices - he couldn’t be bothered to share a semblance of effort. It made his coach viciously angry. And if he cared, he may have heeded the coach’s threats. But they both knew - everyone knew - that the coach needed him. Needed him badly. And so Aomine remained the power forward of Touou academy, and the legends surrounding the brazen athlete only grew. They did nothing for his ego though, and little else for his sense of decency. 

Everyone had given up on trying to make him a better person. Well. He still had his childhood friend. His only friend. The only person with enough courage and resolve to stay by his side despite his abrasive nature. Satsuki. 

But even Satsuki, determined as she was, hovered less and less over his every decision. She still mothered him; that of course would never change. But all her threats and concern seemed a slight grade emptier than they did years ago. Than they did when Aomine first fell into this obscure pattern of apathy. 

That is until he entered his first year of college. 

Stubborn and stupid and looking for a fight, Aomine stumbled upon someone who jostled the vague notions he held about his own reality. 


End file.
